Things could be worse
by Xpatch-work-dollX
Summary: When the flirtatous high school teen Naruto is tricked into getting a tattoo, he meets the socially challenged playboy Sasuke, a tattoo artist. Problems are just bound to arise. AU high school narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. I'm a bit cool... or not...

Warning I write like how I speak... which is pretty annoying….I'm pretty sure it makes sense... but you never know.

Also I'm English so some phrases people might not get, sorry.

In this fic Naruto shall be seme! Mwaha.

Also I need a beta so please? Anyone?

Warning: yaoi and swearing and you know…

Disclaimer: yeah I own nothing apart from this story

Also people don't flame me... I would be very sad.

XXX

It was hot… far to hot in my opinion, especially considering its spring. I swear it should be illegal!

Literally sweating so bad, eww. But hey if you can handle the heat all is good.

So it's a sunny lunch period in Konoha high, and with the air conditioning being broken, everyone's escaped outside onto the field… Well everyone meaning a few people including me and my group of friends, all dressed in the same green and black boring uniform.

But the most attractive out of all of these students has to be the absolutely stunning blonde who sat in the in circle with his friends crossed legged … yes, yes people that is I Naruto Uzumaki, 17 years old. Amazing messy blonde hair that falls around my face (I forgot my hair gel I woke up late… don't ask) big sky blue eyes, and a tanned muscular manly body. Which many, many people have moaned under. I also have an odd tendency of talking to myself, but that's beside the point.

I have a good group of friends, we're not exactly the popular kids but were not losers either, but luckily people know not to fuck with us 'cause we'll just kick there asses aha. Any way my ultimates are Kiba and Gaara, Kiba's a lot like me but just more annoying. He has messy brown hair and mass amounts of tattoos, he also has a bad habit of getting naked in public places.

And Gaara, well I've been living with him for 12 years (don't ask parents dying, him being cool, I just don't know) he's fucking amazing we do everything together, well almost. Any way Gaara's just well, Gaara I guess. A bit psychotic from time to time, but hey who isn't? He's taller then me which is odd because I used to tower over him…. once upon a time… and he has messy red hair and seems to be one of the few people who can pull of the schools uniform and still look good. Yes Gaara gets lots of attention from girls, as do I. So we claimed we're gay and bam, no more fan girls, heh good times. We just then had to worry about all the male attention.

And before anyone jumps to conclusions- I and Gaara are _just_ friends.

"So people, I was thinking" Kiba starts taking off his white shirt which is normally under a green blazer (which had been discarded long ago because of the goddamn heat) he throws it to the floor and stands in the circle of people just showing off his nice chest, flat stomach and many tattoos that I was previously talking about. See people this is what I mean by getting naked in public places. Any minute he's gonna lose the pants as well I swear!

"I want a new tattoo...here." He says happily pointing to the area under his collar bone "R.I.P would be legendary mate." He bites his lip and continues to grin like the idiot he is and sits next to Hinata leaning on her slightly. Which almost causes the poor girl to faint, for the sudden rush of blood to her cute lil' face.

She's also Kiba's long time crush, sure he's loud obnoxious and doesn't give a shit about what people thinks about him, but sometimes he's a little bit shy when it comes to girls he's serious about… what a fucking dumbass.

"That's nice and all but seriously put it away your scaring Hinata." Shino mumbles from across the circle, but it's still loud enough for everyone to have a laugh at Kiba's expense.

"Nu-uh!" He whines and throws his discarded shirt at Shino who manages to dodge it with a look of disgust on his face. Yeah Kiba sweat is gross… he clears his throat easily and continues, "You and I both know my body is a _temple_!" He suddenly jumps up and strikes a pose. "I have the body of a fucking _god_!"

Fucking weirdo. Truthfully you've just got to worry about him…

"Yeah" I grin to myself "I was thinking of changing my religion to Buddhism." I chuckle slightly. God I'm such a loser "Hi I'm Naruto I laugh at my own jokes"… but right now its okay as other people are laughing. Except Kiba… who then threw an apple at my head…

"Ughow!" I whine "Gaara hit him!" I demand as I lean over and hide my head in his lap.

"Maybe later." He mumbles as he starts playing with my hair. Again people me and Gaara are only friends. _Only _friends. That does not mean either of us are waiting for something to happen. Were friends…I should stop now…

"S-so k-Kiba. When are you g-getting it done?" Aww Hinata's so cute.

He lifts his head off her shoulder and grins at her. I reckon he's just happy because someone's actually paying attention to him.

"Probably tonight, also I wanted to know if-"

"I refuse to take him!" Shikamaru stated immediately, the rest of the group silently agree with the genius by nodding their heads. "Last time he would NOT shut up."

"Yup" Gaara's voice suddenly joins in and I glance up at him, a look of sadism crossing his face. "I felt sorry for the guy doing the tattoo, if that was me I would have stabbed you do death or pumped your body with ink so you get ink poisoning or something."

Kiba gulps nervously and looks away from him.

"Nice Gaara." I state… yeah nice and descriptive… eww.

Now I can't really join in on this conversation because I've never been with him. He takes everyone else but me. I'm meant to be his best friend! What an asshole! It could be because I get bored easily and I don't like needles but hey, _rude_.

Plus stereotypically speaking most tattoo artists are fat sweaty bold old men… eww, not, I must admit, one of the best ways to spend my after noon…But I think I may get another piercing done again. I might get scaffolding. Now _that_ my friend would be interesting.

"So how about it Naruto?" Kiba asks looking excited grinning at me… he better not be asking for sex again…

Oh crap I wasn't listening again!… Craaaaappp, last time I didn't listen he ignored me for 3 days!! ... what an asshole... damn it. Shit Naruto! THINK!

"Um… okay?" I turn to look up at Gaara who smirking ans now shaking his head disapprovingly. I glance round the rest of the group who are giving me extremely weird look as the end of lunch bell finally goes.

They stand up with out saying a word and walk off to their homerooms. Kiba on the other hand stands above me looking ecstatic… Now I'm worried and am actually debating to whether or not I agreed to sex…

I stand up, abandoning the comfort of Gaara's lap and pull him up with me.

"So I'll meet you after school by the gate, okay? Wow this is so great!" And with that the dog boy ran off.

Must resist urge to rugby tackle him. Now that would be funny.

XXX

-Some time in last lesson… I'm thinking it may be history.-

The class is pretty quiet as the teacher talks about a Spanish boat or something and catching on fire and… yeah I'm confused too.

Gaara and I sit at the back of the room seated on one of those small two man tables.

Hm this is so boring….

Gaara looks at me as I sigh and try to catch a glimpse of his work. Its not like I'm copying him… it's just that…. yeah.

"You have no idea to what you agreed to with Kiba do you?" he asks, well more like states with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ah crap.

"Of course I do!" I retort and narrow my eyes, slightly pouting as I pretend to look busy with some work… which just involves me doodling in the margins.

"No you don't. I can tell when you're just spacing out." He replies sounding quite bored as he crosses his arms and leans on the table. Yeah did I ever mention that Gaara's like, always right?

"...No you can't..." yes I am sounding really intelligent and mature right now...

The redhead sighs slightly and sits back in his chair.

"Naruto I've known you for, god knows how long. We live together, eat together, go to school together, hell we even shower together sometimes! I'm pretty sure I know you more then you know yourself!" He sighs again and glances at me…yes he said this quite loudly so we're now getting some crazy looks sent at us. Heh.

"That was only 5 times!" I hiss back.

"Actually it's around 11 but I digress." He states rather calmly ignoring the people now staring at us.

You know what? He's probably right about this too.

"oh but the last time was a few weeks ago if I remember correctly…"

"Oh yeah" I grin. "……….We should stop doing that…" the red head smirks at me and faces the front of the room not really paying attention.

Okay so I guess Gaara and me are a bit closer then the average "best friends" but hey, we're only friends I swear! We tried dating a while ago… meaning yeaaarsss ago but that didn't work out to well, but we just got closer in our own special way… I'm not really helping the "Me and Gaara aren't dating" thing... So probably best to leave that subject alone now.

"Nah I'd get lonely." He answers shrugging slightly as I happily nod long with him-

Shit we're completely getting off topic!

"So anyway now we both know I'm an idiot, what did I agree too?... it wasn't sex was it?" I ask suspiciously my eyes narrow once again.

Well there's no real point in lying to Gaara… He's omnipotent!… god I'm such a loser, heh.

He smirks slightly. "Well as Kiba put it ever so nicely you guys are gonna be-"ta-"

"Naruto! Gaara! Will you please shut up I am trying to teach a history lesson!"

Fucking history teacher. Now he could work in one of those tattoo places. Fat bold man, with sweat patches the size of Britain, yup real attractive.

Gaara then turns to look at the man. And when I say look I mean gave him a glare that would stop most people dead in their tracks. I on the other hand am used to it… that's not really a good thing though... damn. He faces me again ignoring the bald man and carries on anyway. Good man.

"Yeah so you and Kiba are gonna be '_tattoo buddies'_ and get them done at the same time and have each other's _names_ on your arms … _aww_." His voice now dripping with sheer sarcasm."Actually if you have Kiba's name on your arm, make sure I'm on there too. Only bigger…."

Now I'm not sure whether he's joking or something but- oh god!

"WHAT!" I scream (may I add a very manly scream) "what the fuck? I can't believe you let me agree to that!" I jump up and glare at him.

"Mr Uzumaki! Stand outside!" yells the fat man.

"Sorry it seemed amusing at the time…" he shrugs and crosses his arms again, I then finally stalk outside hearing the old man going on about disruptive children in his lesson... He can go die. Or go get a tattoo done with Kiba…. Either one.

I can't believe Gaara sometimes! He should know better!

XXX

So I've came up with a plan-

After school me and Gaara shall meat Kiba, and I'll just tell him I've changed my mind... And if that don't work, we'll simply gag him and tie him down! Good plan. Heh that just sounds kinky.

"I still can't believe you did that to me." I mumble pouting as Gaara and I approach the gate outside school, watching the rest of the its population swarm out the school grounds like insects… but yet still no sign of the dog boy.

"Well then I guess that'll teach you to actually listen to people then…" Gaara says crossing his arms against his chest.

"Wha? You ignore _everyone_ though!" I yell franticly.

"So? I don't get myself into stupid situations either." He remarks, still not backing down.

"…I can't believe you got me into this, now I'll have to explain why I wasn't listening to him and he'll just get bitchy!"

Gaara leans back against the wall looking all cool and superior, he's quite good at this.

The red head turns and glances down at me and with a some what apologetic face, but this is Gaara… you can never really tell.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I was sorry?"

Some what taken back by this.

"Yes actually it would…" I pout slightly and lean against the wall with him, still keeping an eye out for Kiba.

"Well Naruto, you of all people should know you can't have everything in life eh?" He states grinning at me.

Grr. Stupid. ginger. Twat….. I hope to god he cant read my mind… I look up at hinm nervously.

"your bad mouthing m in your head aren't you?"

"no I just-"

"Hey Naruto, Gaara!" god does anyone know how much I love Kiba right now?...wait.

"Hey Kiba" I sigh as the dog boy then comes running up to us, slightly out of breath. "Right I was thinking about tonight-" I start.

He then suddenly cuts me off – "oh yeah, well I gotta go home first so I'll meet you there okay? Remember patch work creation at 5 okies?"

And with that he's off.

…Tosser….

Gaara and I stand in silence as I fume while watching his retreating figure…

Now would be a good time to throw a rock at him or something. Hope it smashes into his head.

"So I was thinking now is the time for hugs, and for Naruto to calm down" Gaara mutters and pulls the back of my shirt so I fall into his hard muscular chest.

"Would you mind if Kiba one day turned up dead?" I ask slightly twitching, as he wraps his arms round me.

"Not really. I'll help you if you really want. It could turn into a weekly hobby of ours kill annoying friends." He and I can _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

… Okay, does he creep anyone else out?

XXX

So I'm finally walking down the street towards patch work creation (yeah I got a bit lost and had to ask for directions).

God I feel like such an idiot sometimes. This is completely Gaara's fault.

So now I'm standing out side the shop peering in. Well it looks quite nice; the outside wood is painted black but the insides white and nicely lit. There's a big model of Alice standing in the window with loads of piercings on her and some pictures of tattoos and… icky I wanna go home.

Well even if the thought of having a tattoo creeps me out the shop looks quite good on the outside… now if only I could bring myself to go inside.

Was I scared? Well of course I was! They're gonna stab me with god damn needles!

Mental note- _try_ to listen to Kiba in the future. It may one day serve a purpose/ or get me out of trouble.

Hm, maybe if I run? ... Nah he's sure to catch me... But I'm stronger then him… but then again at school he'll start to bitch…. Damn there's just no escaping the stupid mutt!

I finally bring myself to walk in… it was kind of intimidating mainly because I had no reason to be here, I don't know what I'm meant to even say and gah, where the hell is Kiba?

"Hey can I help you?" I glance round to see a cute pink haired girl in a tank top behind the counter smiling at me.

Fit.

I grin back and slowly walk in. "Yeah my friend Kiba's got a-"

But before I made it to the front desk I was cut off by an arm wrapping round my shoulders.

Score Kiba's here!

"Yeah I know Kiba." Came a husky sultry voice. Wow if he's as hot as his voice he'd be-

Fucking hell absolutely gorgeous!

Okay peeps prepare for the orgasmic-ness!

Porcelain like features, jet black spiky hair, pouty lips and onyx eyes surrounded by thick eyeliner and a nice lithe body. oh god delicous.

Come on Naruto speak damn it! Don't stand there with your mouth open like a fucking fish!

I grin at the thought and look down to the pools of black.

"Can I help you?" I ask cheekily poking the side of my lip with my tongue.

God why do I have to automatically start flirting? I swear I bet he's straight and gonna be all "ew get a way from me".

Sex on legs takes a step back from me and looks me up and down whilst smirking.

"Anytime" his voice is husky and low as he leans into me (mind you he's slightly shorter then me 5'10 maybe? so he has to lean upwards).

Okay maybe not as straight as I thought… my grin widens as I open my mouth to introduce myself.

"Sasuke leave the customer alone!" Yells the pink haired girl. Shut up fool!

Oh so I'm guessing maybe he works here.

She turns to grin sheepishly at me. "Sorry, his social skills are lacking."

She shoots a glare at him but this "Sasuke" fellow just shrugs and walks up to the front desk, therefore meaning I can take a better look at him. The smaller teen is wearing a black beater showing off his toned thin frame, he's got three quarter length jeans with random holes in showing his creamy skin, the bottom of them look as though they've been attacked or something and he's got a pair of black chunky shoes.

And I do believe he has more tattoos on his arms then Kiba has on his entire body; even though they're crowded they still have a nice effect.

"I don't mind, really." I shrug; he glances round and grins seductively tilting his head up slightly. So hot.

"Damn you Uzumaki!" I turn round at the sound of Kiba's voice, and watch him walk up to me, then throwing an arm round me casually.

"Tch, you cheatin' on me again? With Sasuke here? Disappointed mate." He says with shaking his head with mock hurt.

"Nu-uh!" I reply. "_Your_ body is _my_ temple." I grin and chuckle slightly.

"Oi, shut it you!" He glares.

We both grin for a moment and he finally drags me towards the front desk. Okay now would be a good time to tell him "no".

"Hey Sakura!" His grin widens and he releases me to leans on the counter. He then starts talking to the pink haired girl, a conversation which I am far too lazy to follow.

I find myself glancing round the spacious room, where loads of different pictures are...of tattoos…and blood... and red blotchy-ness…and the needles…gah.

Stop talking you two! I wanna go home…I should run home… maybe I should take Sasuke with me… no he'll just weigh me down.

Sasuke moves round the counter so he's standing next to me, but I'm far too engrossed in the thought of needles to really pay any notice.

Don't get me wrong it's not like I'm afraid of blood or things its simply needles which I'm not too fond of.

Well done Uzumaki, how you gonna get yourself out of this one? Maybe if I run really fast… he won't notice?

Damn I've gotta pay attention!

A finger tracing down my spine wakes me from my musing and I turn to see Sasuke walking round the counter into a room at the back.

Yummy… no even if he is pretty, no! Bad place! Must go home! I want Gaara… no I don't… I blame him for this! I can just tell he's smirking right now

"Anyway princess" Kiba grins and leans across the counter. Christ that could make anyone nervous!

"Is there anyway of squeezin' my Naruto in for a tattoo today, it'll only be a small one."

NOOOOOOOOOO!

No you fag! What makes you think I want one! Grrrr! I really should learn to pay attention…

The pink haired girl growls slightly as her eyebrow's furrow together.

"Kiba you've got to stop doing this to us! You know we're not fully staffed!" She snaps.

Score!

Oh yes there is a god! I bet its Jeremy Kyle…

"Oh that's alright, I don't mind just waiting for you Kiba" I try not to look too happy but I can just feel my face slowly cracking. Aha.

Jeremy Kyle works in mysterious ways…

Kiba then glances at me looking uncertain.

I grin at him. "Seriously it's okay… I might come with you another day to get one done."

Yeah, with "might" meaning "never"!

Sasuke then parades out of the room, now shirtless (well there's no blaming him 'cause this heat is murderous, now if only he'd lose the pants…), so he's now showing off his small yet muscular frame with more decorations covering his chest. But at the base of his stomach he has to guns on either side near his hips, pointing downwards, the tip of the guns are underneath his jeans going down to his groin.

… Yes molesting him would be a good idea…

"I'll do him." Came his hot, hot voice.

Wait a minute- aha. God I'm such a perv…I've really got to stop thinking all together.

I glance at Sasuke who chuckles slightly "I'd like to do that too, but sadly it's against our policy. But if you're willing I'll do your tattoo for you." He finishes smirking.

"Either would be fine" I grin as he steps towards me and leans into my chest.

Wait…. No, no! Bad man! You can't! I don't want one! Just go back into your little room or something!

"Sasuke stop it!" Yells Sakura angrily. I think some one has a problem…

Hmm maybe I should get something done… then when he's not looking I'll pounce on him, aha.

What am I thinking? Noo!

"Is that okay with you princess" Kiba looks at Sakura with a superior smug look on his face. God slap him girl!

"Fine." She sighs tucking some loose hair behind her ear. "But you gotta pay some up front."

"Good, good. Hey Naruto how about an early birthday present on my dad eh?" grinning he then pulls out a shiny blue credit card. Yeah his dads loaded.

"My birthdays not for months you idiot" I hiss.

"Meh, I owe you for blowing up your microwave anyway" He shrugs and hands the plastic over to her anyway.

"Well I guess you're gonna be stuck with me for a while." He whispers into my ear, tracing ghost like finger tips down my arm until he reaches my hand, were he proceeds to drag me into the back room with him.

Damn… I really should learn to stand my ground and say no…

Oh well…this could be interesting to say the least.

XXX

To be continued… aha?

And if you people are as nice as you all claim it would be nice for you to review... nice :)

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long… I assure you I am the slowest writer in the world… and this chapter probably isn't even worth the wait and I'm sorry forgive me OO… you all hate me.. I can tell…

Warning- lots of swearing yaoi and you know... stuff.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, because I'm cool.

Also thankues for all my reviews I was like this  OO.

Also I have lost ladywolfterra... where have she gone?

Well not to delay you any further, here we go my lovely's!

…………………………..THIS IS MY LINE, YOURE ALL JEALOUS………………………………

"So is there anything you're particularly interested in?"

"Um…" came my ever so smart reply, not really paying any attention… I really should stop doing this.

…I feel ever so lost without Kiba.

zzpt

"Oi you bastard! You just electrocuted me!" I yell slightly rubbing my arm... okay this bitch is just out to get me. Evil!

"Well you ignored me… I felt sad," he said as he hid something behind his back, sure his voice sounded somewhat sincere, but the smirk on his face said otherwise.

"So what are you interested in?" He asks this time he picks up a white flannel and some weird bottle thing and places them onto the metal box next to me.

"Tattoo wise or just general?" I ask looking round the small room, its quite plain, light blue walls, some draws, small window, two chairs (one what I'm sitting on now), and some machine with equipment on... see this is why I didn't want to come... needles.

"Heh, tattoo now, general later." He grins at me slightly and busies himself with some metal shiny objects… great.

"I dunno, maybe something at the top of my arm?"

I actually have no idea... I had no plan of even getting one done today... shit.

"well then I have the great pleasure of asking you to remove your shirt… but if you really cant handle that, then I shall assist you in the task of removing your cloths… I mean shirt." Sasuke's voice low and husky yet again as he looks at me from under long thick eyelashes. I stand up and start to remove my top.

"nah I'm good." I feel my muscles tense as his cold hands traces down my side.

I slightly feel the need to remind him about the laws of sexual harassment. But I'm a bit busy right now…

"Hmm, nice firm and macular... just my type."

I finish pulling my shirt off and place it on one of the cupboards.

I sit back down, feeling Sasuke eyes on me as I stretch slightly, feeling as if I was just put on display for him… but hey I'm not complaining.

"What arm do you want it on?" he asks

"eh… my… left." That way it wont hurt when I'm writing… smooth.

"so, you got any idea of what you're gonna have or you wanna look in my big book of inspiration?" he states and picks upsomething that kinda looks like an electric shaver.

"well truthfully I have no idea" I laugh feeling stupid. "Because I originally had no plan of having one done. So probably best to give me lots of inspiration." He looks at me questionably and hands me a large folder with random pictures of tattoos in… intriguing.

"Come again? No pun intended." He says as I start to flick through the pictures.

"Well I was kinda blanking out when Kiba asked me to get one done, so I kinda said yes not knowing what I'd agreed to. At first he seemed so idiotically happy that I thought I agreed to sex or something like that." I state as I carry on looking at the pictures. Sure some of the tattoos are interesting… but I wouldn't want them. They've got tribal shit, names, guns, women, roses, band names and wings (though the wings look tempting they look fucking painful).

"what so are you and Kiba a couple or something?" his face was unreadable as I refrained my self from laughing at him. Not all that smart an idea to laugh at the person who's about to attack my arm with a needle.

"Hell no!" I laugh.. Okay I failed but you know. "Kibas just the kind of person who would ask for something like that." I shrug and smile slightly... thinking of how I'm going to kill him for getting me into this. Yes, yes I know this is my fault but hey… it's always better to blame someone else

I carry on searching through the magical pages of the book and my eyes finally land on a picture. It's kinda simple, but hey I'm you know... Almost a simple guy… well anyway, the pictures of some guys arm and it has a thick black band (around 1.5 cm... yeah me and my .5 heh) going round the top of his arm. Okay you people may be thinking ooooh no one cares... But you know…

Crap seriously I've gotta stop talking/ thinking to myself like I'm different people… maybe I should get that checked out or something.

I chuckle slightly feeling kind of uncomfortable… "Well anyway can I have this done?" I point to the picture of the tattoo.

"hmm" came the dark haired teens reply.

Okay why do I suddenly care about a complete stranger's opinion? Just shut up!

"Well its either that, or Kibas name."

He giggles slightly. Yes giggles.

"Go on I could do with a laugh."

"Nah people will think were a couple or something."

Which I would rather not have considering people already think that Gaara and I are a couple.

"Second thoughts, have my name!"

-Almost chokes at this-

"Nah its longer then Kiba therefore it'll hurt more." I state.

"Fine" he pouts, he picks up the shaver again and switches it on making a whirling sound, he proceeds to pick up my arm and starts to shave off the hair on my arm. What the fuck?

"Um what's that for?" I ask glancing at him. Damn this tickles.

"The hair will get in the way."

Wow because that explains a lot. I try not to laugh by nibbling my lip as he continues to shave a band around my arm.

"All done" he mutters to him self and picks up a flannel ann starts to pour clear liquid onto it from a bottle that kinda looks like disinfectant…ew.

I glance at the bottle then at Sasuke then at the flannel… eww its cold... What is he doing?

"So... what's that?" I ask indicating to the stuff he's rubbing on my arm.

"Ah this is to numb the mass amounts of pain that your about to endure." He admits holding the flannel close to his face as if examining it.

…asshole! Run Naruto, runnnnnnnnnnn!

"Normally I don't use this on most customers… such as Kiba! He's always flinching… its quite amusing." He chuckles to himself and proceeds to wipe my arm again.

Is he reminding any one else of Gaara?

Crap I'm now in a room with a sadist tattoo artist… I might as well be dead…

I hope he doesn't inject my body full of ink... that would be a tricky situation.

"But don't worry, that's why I'm numbing your arm. I'll make you scream some other time." He smirks.

"I'm sure you will." I arch my eyebrow sdeuctivly- yea, I'm cool… leave me alone, why am I playing along with this sadistic pervert?

"You **_know_** I will" you can practically hear the smirk in his voice… well its better then getting your body pumped full of ink.

"So why didn't you want you tattoo done?" Sasuke asks.

I grin feeling kinda like an idiot. "Promise not to laugh?" I ask

He looks at me bluntly "I promise nothing"

"Okay… well I'm kinda... afraid of needles" I chuckle feeling like an even greater idiot, as I lean back into the chair with my eyes still glued to the picture.

"Awww, poor Naruto afraid of needles" he says sounding like he's talking to a little kid or animal, as he pokes me in the cheek.

"Oi ya bastard its not like its an uncommon fear! I just don't like the idea of something being pushed into me!"

I quickly glance at Sasuke who has a look of pure amusement on his face.

"Oh really?"

Huh?

Hmm I've just realised how pervy that sounds... Well it's not like he cares soo- "yeah that's why I'm always on top"

"I can imagine, a big buff guy like you could hold anyone down." He grins tucking black strands behind his ear.

I try not to reply to that one…

Wow I seriously can't believe myself sometimes… I really gotta stop flirting with random strangers…

He kneels down next to the machine with the needle gun thing on top and flicks a switch on the side. Suddenly something comes alive in the machine and a whirling sound is made, it kinda sounds like vibrating…. Okay now I'm worried... with worried meaning terrified but that's beside the point.

"Don't worry that sounds normal." Wow, I think he's a bit psychic. "The only time you start to worry is when the needle goes in too deep then snaps in your arm." He shrugs slightly and picks the needle up.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Help me!

"Well now that I'm oh so reassured nothings gonna go wrong I feel fine. I can't believe I had any doubts…"

"Tch, sarcasms the lowest form of wit… idiot." He moves closer to me and the vibrating gets loader. I glare at him slightly, but that's mainly because of the snide tone in his voice.

I humph and turn away, my heart suddenly beating faster- from nerves, not the fact that he was getting pretty close to me…

Damn why the hell did I have to agree to this? Why are there things such as fit tattoos artists in this world?

He pokes my arm, I only realise this because it moves against my chest.

Wow it really does go numb.. he he.

"Can you feel that?" he asks.

I shake my head as he comes closer into me I feel his hair sweep against my should and his warm breath against my ear. "Don't worry its not gonna hurt."

Easy for you to say asshole!

Sasuke stands up straight again, he moves my arm and rests it on a stand next to my chair so my arms raised he pulls up his own chair and sits down… and at this point I turn away and close my eyes… yeah I'm mature.

"Relax." He says in a soothing tone. "Its okay you've just got to relax your muscles or it'll hurt more."

…

"Seriously relax"

…

"Relax your arm…. For fuck sake! I will stab you!" he yells ever so greatly annoyed.

"OKAY, OKAY I'M RELAXING!" I take a deep breath in and relax into the chair. Well attempt to.

"Good man. See that wasn't too hard was it?"

Meh.

Don't tense up, don't tense up. Needle will snap into my arm... don't tense. Fuck why did I agree to this? Don't tense up.

I feel the needle. Oh my god.

Wow, this kinda hurts… I thought my arm was meant to be numb… liar.

"See its not so bad." His voice was soothing again… and I guess I feel kinda relieved.

Okay only I could get this so worked up about a tattoo. Damn I'm cool.

I turn to look slightly but stop half way…. Do I really want to watch my skin being attacked by a needle? No? Exactly.

"So um." I start nervously. Ugh this feels horrid. "So what else do you?"

Does any one know what I'm talking about? 'Cause I sure as hell don't.

"If you mean job wise, yeah I'm a tattoo artist, and for £15 I could give you a manicure. Multitalented me… I spend too much time with Sakura…" he states.

Manicure… okay.

"So she your girlfriend or something."

I was greeted by silence and I turn to see his face, which was pretty much blank.

"Yeah I'm about as straight as a circle." He says his voice kinda unreadable, but it has a hint of mocking ness

Want to hide head. Yup I'm an idiot. And thing is I knew this so you know. Well this is slightly embarrassing.

No Naruto does not get embarrassed I am superior! He he.

"So what about you?" I try to ignore the pain in my arm and glance at him again.

"Huh?"

"You got a girlfriend, or do you just like to flirt with topless guys you meet."

Damn this guy is hot.

I grin at him. "Hmm well that's one a bit tricky."

"Damn so you're taken?" he asks now looking at my arm with a look of pure concentration.

"Hah no. it's hard to find people nowadays who aren't clingy, whiny or a slut."

"True, true" he agrees nodding

So Sasuke you still in school cos you don't look that much older then me… actually you might be a bit younger…

Well I'm 17 if that's anything to you."

"Well I've never seen you at school."

He chuckles slightly as if I'm stupid. Okay that question was reasonable and not stupid... Meh people are cruel.

"I grew up in England so I finished my school education about a year ago."

"So why England?"

"Because I'm cool."

"Damn, now I'm wishing I went to a school out there."

"Nah its always raining."

"So what about you? You don't look so Japanese to me. Far too …blonde, is that even natural"

Well that's a bit harsh. I could look Japanese if I wanted to…

"My dads American, I lived in California till I was around…10, my tans just never gone hah. And yes my hair is natural thank you very much."

So that would explain the hole you being slow thing."

"Hey!" I yell back and slightly move.

"Don't move or you'll get stabbed!" I wanna go home!

I sit back in my chair trying not to move anymore.

I can't tell whether I want to jump this guy or strangle him. Christ what is he schizophrenic!

He moves my arm slightly and tucks his hair behind his ear with his free hand, a new part of my skin now being attacked. Hmm he has lots of tattoos. He must have been in agony when he had then done.

Hmm I'm not actually quite sure what to say. Am I meant to say something? Why can't he start the bloody conversation! I don't like silence.

"So Naruto ever gotten into a fight?" okay I wanted conversation but that's just weird.

"Um, do I dare to ask what brought that up?"

"Well look at you and you six pack and bulging biceps. You could flatten any one, so I was just wondering…"

See someone recognises my fantastic body and greatness… okay well not the last part but you know.

"Yeah I've been in loads, not as many as my friend Gaara though, ah he's mental, he's bigger then me!" I grin slightly. "Yeah he has a huge scar were he was stabbed" I chuckle slightly. "it may sound harsh but it was funny at the time, he just looked at the guy who did that to him like "so what", an beat the shit out of him, then when he was knocked out he turned to me and started whining fucking help me! I'm dieing of blood loss… well it was one of the things were you've gotta be there to appreciate it… he was in hospital the next few days…"

"He sounds… pleasant?" Sasuke offered nervously. "So by friend do you mean boyfriend? "

"Nah were just friends." I admit looking towards the ceiling

"Friends and waiting for something to happen?"

I roll my eyes slightly. Typical people just can't seem to except were friends.

"No he's my best friend I've lived with him for around twelve years so yeah were pretty close." Shit should really watch the tone of my voice… he don't look too happy with me…

"Christ I was only asking no need to get bitchy!"

"Ah sorry its just people are always saying shit like that" I said and ran my right hand through my hair.

"Well you know if your two guys living with each together cause it's gonna make people talk."

"True." Silence again "so what about you ever been in a fight."

"Some, in England I had a close group of friends and we got in a few fights together. You know the pretty dainty pink haired girl at the counter? Well we lived in a rough area, so you know she's a tough girl…" I look puzzled at him. "she did street fighting, she may seen nice at first but piss her off expect to have most your bones broken."

"Heh, so it's true what they say you can't judge a book by its cover"

I flinch slightly as he turns my arm over so the needles scraping at the under part of my arm. You know you'd think you'd get used to the pain, but I swear it gets worse!

"I'm sorry if it hurts…" he says his voice quiet as he stares at my arm.

Wow … he is kinda a nice guy…

"Now" his voice back to the same jerky tone "if you had Sasuke on your arm the pain would be over in like half an hour. But nooooo, you've gotta be difficult."

Okay this guys slightly weird in the arousing kind of way... Yeah.

I hold back a laugh. "Well next time ill make sure I get Sasuke, and when people go hey who's Sasuke on your arm and ill go, I have no clue he just wanted his name there."

"Or you could just say 'this guy here' and point to me while I'm standing next to you, holding your hand." His cheeks suddenly tinged with a pink.

Heh, I feel all gooey inside.

"Yeah I guess that could work" I chuckle nodding my head.

"So… its hot today isn't it?" Sasuke says drastically changing the subject, I try not to laugh at his nervousness but fail. Which earns me a glare.

"Yup. So hot that we had the honour of Kiba stripping during lunch." I smile at the though. I wonder how Kibas doing right now… apparently he whines a lot.

"Fuck, you've gotta worry about that guy, he's bits on the demented side… no offense to your choice of friend but you know…"

"Heh it's all good you have a valid point." I chuckle louder this time as we carry on with the conversation on weird friends.

-

So my tattoo hurt the conversation went on … I guess you could say it was quite fun. We talked about everything, from music to films, romantic novels and getting hit by buses. Not to forget the long winding conversation about a Lego house… which I'm still not sure about, but hey its all good.

-

"And now I'm done!" Sasuke says letting going of my now bright red arm to look at his handywork.

"I have to admit seeing it on you now, that was a good choice to have the band done, very you."

"That. Hurt. Real. Bad." I shut my eyes and glance at Sasuke who has a smug look on his face and is standing in front of me.

"Don't be such a wimp I numbed your arm and everything. I think it went quite well! And as a thanks because Kibas paying I should get lots of love from you." He smirks at me.

"Um thank you?" okay he's making ME nervous now. Run Naruto run!

I stand up and he shakes his head and steps closer to me and taps his cheek.

Wtf? Weird short hot guy.

He made a kissing motion and tapped his cheek again.

Yeah now it clicks. Fucking hell I'm stupid… fucking hell this guys weird!

I lean down towards him and rest my lips on his cheek making a "chu" sound.

Hmm I wonder if I could be the one getting done for sexual harassment.

Well… this is turning out to be rather, well, an odd day.

I stand up straight again.

"Well now that, that's done all is good in the world." He picks up my shirt and thrust it into my hands. "I wouldn't advise putting you shirt back on, it'll irritate your skin and make it hurt. Oy yeah it'll most likely scab over… and make you look really attractive." he chuckles whilst I pull a disgusted face.

"Great, well." I shuffle my feet nervously… I don't wanna go. How weird is that. At first I don't even wanna go through the door... but now I don't wanna go… damn I'm pathetic! He probably flirts with everyone! "Let's go see how Kibas doing... and thanks." I offer.

Argh crap now I'm blushing! But not as bad as Sasuke… wait I made him blush! Oh yeah go Uzumaki power!

Damn I'm weird.

He regains his composer and looks away glaring. "Whatever." The dark haired boy mumbles under his breath.

Bastard.

…

"Yeah check on how Kiba's doing…" I say again trying to banish the silence that loomed over us uncomfortable…. Well this isn't very fun…

He nods slightly and I start for the door with blue chipped paint when suddenly-

"Ow fuck! What are you doing to me? Ow ya bloody head case!"

…Yeah you've just gotta love Kiba…

I turn to face Sasuke with my usual what the fuck? face whilst he simply shrugs it off.

"Its normal for him, I assure you."

My hand clasp the door handle, but I stop as I feel the hot teen standing behind me pressing himself up against me… all of him.

"Hm even I've made Kiba scream but… I still wanna make you scream. But for a totally different reason." He whispers huskily in my ear.

"Dude sexual harassment, much." I state and turn to grin at him, Sasuke simply shrugs it off.

"Aww, you gonna tell of me?" he looks up at me with big dark eyes and a pout…

Damn this guy is hot… knees giving out... must not grab him and ...Hm. seriously this guy just has sex pouring out of his every pour! No joke!

He pushes himself up against me feeling our bare skin touch slick with sweat… hmm.

"No, no I think you've learnt your lesson." I state trying not to chuckle… when in doubt of what to do … just laugh.

Sasuke steps away from me, suddenly missing the loss of contact, and moves to the side of me smirking…

I ever so greatly do not trust him.

He stares at me making me feel a bit uncomfortable… seriously what is he trying to do? Outstare me or something! Bloody weirdo-

He moves in closer so were now chest to chest he looks up again still smirking. Slowly leaning towards him, the air feeling humid, I can hear voices outside the door. But it doesn't matter.

"Ow fuck!" I yell as the door slams into us, Sasuke makes an "ugh" sound as we fall. I land on the floor heavily and glance towards Sasuke who now has Sakura latched onto his arm.

So this is what he means by her manly strength, Christ!

What a Bitch gimme back Sasuke!

"Sorry you two!" she whines slightly, she then looks over at me and grins "nice tat by the way!" she turns her attention to Sasuke who's looking kinda pissed.

"Really sorry to intrude but I have reason I assure you! There's some creepy red head with too much eyeliner and an umbrella hanging outside the shop! I would get rid of him but he's fucking scary! … He is yummy though."

Damn why do girls always talk so fast, good thing I know Tenten or I wouldn't understand a thing she just said…

Sakura's eyes go wide as I jump up and run past her and Sasuke.

"Be right back." I yell at them and run out of the door to check if I was correct or not... And of course I was because there's only one red-haired freak in konoha who would walk around with a parasol and still ,somehow, manage to look threatening. I run to the window of the shop and knock on the glass.

Gaara turns to look at me as I walk out the shop.

It looks like he's just come out of the shower as his hair is slightly damp and clinging to his face… or that could simply be sweat, either way he looked hot so it's all good.

Straight away the heat hits me and I feel all sweaty yet again. Ew gross.

"Naruto…" his voice was husky and seemed slightly breathless, probably can't stand the heat. " I really don't think you're aloud to run out of the shop with out paying, and don't tell me you did 'cause I saw you bypass the counter completely…" Gaara crossed his arms angrily and looked down at me.

My face scrunches up slightly "what? I only came to say hi you asshole. What are you doin' here anyway?" I ask pouting.

"I was waiting for you." Came his short reply.

…

"Aww you're so sweet to me." I grin and link my non-tattooed arm within Gaara's and drag him into the shop.

"That's cute." He mumbles slightly. I turn to glance at him with a questioning look on my face as he just roles his eyes. "Your tattoo, dumb fuck."

… Damn he's pleasant…

Gaara looked round un-impressed and took down his parasol. He makes me laugh… what kind of a freak carries round a parasol?... god damn weirdo… being mean to me….

I look at Sakura who is now standing in the door way her eyes practically bulging out her head... well at least Gaara's not the only freak here…

"Naruto!" she screeched loudly pointing at Gaara… okay sure Gaara's a bit odd looking if you don't go for the "Goth" thing but that's just rude…

"Yeah this is my roommate Gaara. He may look intimidating, but really he's just…"

Hmm truthfully can't end this sentence with out using the words "fucking terrifying."

"Yeah he's cool." I finish my sentence and grin rubbing the back of my neck slightly.

I can hear a sigh next to me as Gaara stuffs his hands into his pockets, his parasol now tucked under his arm. "Where's the dog boy?"

"Screaming in the other room." I shrug. "You like it?" I ask Gaara pointing to my tattoo excitedly. "Sasuke did it I know its simple, but still isn't it cool, he's really good and-"

I can hear Sakura let out a sigh and relax a little. Gaara just seems to have that affect in people…

"That's nice, and again- yes I think it's cute." He says sounding bored.

"Cute?" I pout angrily. It's meant to make me look manly .

"Yes, you're cute when you pout too." He smirks as I start to get aggravated.

"Your just doing this to annoy me aren't you?" I cross my arms, and slightly flinch from the weird pain coming from the black ring now on the surface of my arm.

"Eh, pretty much."

"AAARRRGGGHHHH! GET OFF ME!"

We all turn to the door were Kiba's screams come from… all of us bar Sasuke, who's disappeared somewhere…

We stand in silence when Kiba pushes the door open and walks out the room topless huffing slightly.

"That really hurt" he mumbles angrily.

I glance at the now red skin under his collar bone. And there lies "R.I".

My god, why is he making such a fuss? My tattoos bigger! Did ya' here me scream? No!

"Found the mutt can we go? I was meant to call Temari and you know how she gets…" Gaara states running a hand through his hair, worrying about the wrath of his older sister. Sure Gaara's scary but Temari when she's angry... That's when you've got to worry...

Hmm… I lost Sasuke…I wanted to say bye… well this sucks…

Sakura glances at me and jerks her head in the direction of Gaara. "So you two… you know."

I role my eyes slightly, as does Gaara. "No, anyway where'd Sasuke disappear to?" I ask ignoring Kiba's whining whilst Gaara now attempts to push him away.

"Back room sulking most likely, why?" she asked as she moved round to the counter to treat another customer who had spiky green hair and an eyebrow piercing.

"I wanna say thanks." She nodded and turned back to the customer "Gaara I'll be back in a minute." I push open the door and sure enough Sasuke's sitting by the open window smoking, ew that's a bad habit…

"Hey?" I ask and he turns round to face me. "Um."

Great now I don't know what to say... Well this could be tricky…. Best to start with something…

"Thanks" I grin at him and he stands up.

"s'okay." He replies shrugging shutting his eyes for a bit. Sasuke looks up at me and I suddenly feel nervous. "So that your boyfriend out there?" he questions peering round my shoulder.

"No that's Gaara" I chuckle slightly as he makes an "oh" sound.

"Good, good. Can I borrow your hand for a minute?"

I automatically lifted my for him and he takes a pen from his pocket and scrawls something on it. This is a bit odd I look down to see him now grinning.

"Well then Naruto off you go I have a client in a bit and I've got to sort this room out." He states turning me round and pushing me out the door.

What the fuck? Well that was pleasant. I look round to see the door now shut.

"What was that about?" Gaara asks. I shrug and walk over to him.

"Well we going now, my appointments booked for tomorrow so were all set" Kiba says excitedly and slings an arm round my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm good" I grin as he pushes me and Gaara out the shop. "Bye Sakura!" I shout over my shoulder and she smiles at me waving.

Hm I think people just like pushing me today… damn them all.

The red head steps away from Kiba and opens his parasol whilst glaring at Kiba who's in fits of laughter at Gaara's "umbrella".

He stops suddenly and looks at my hand. "Hey Naruto what's that?" Kiba asks.

I look down at my hand for the first time to see a load of number across it and "Sasuke" written under them.

I gulp slightly. I have Sasuke's number… oh my god.

"Um, Sasuke's number it would seem." I state.

Kiba tuts slightly and shakes his head. "just ignore it Naruto."

"Why?"

"Um well let's just say Sasuke's the kind of guy who gives out his number a lot…"

"?"

Kiba sighs and rests his hand against his forehead. "Basically he flirts with everyone, and tends to have a lot of meaningless relationship, and I mean a lot" he emphasizes his last words, and I begin to feel ever so greatly stupid…

well wasn't that fun?

Please don't kill me.

Also people I want to know whether you want Gaara x lee or Gaara x Neiji so you know, 'cause whoever you pick is gonna be a fireman oohhhhhhh… just tell me … 'cause I want to make you all happy .

Well review if ya love me... and review if ya don't!

XXX Dr. Oberts


	3. Chapter 3

Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeee!

I'm sorry I took so long to update... but you know… I had heart ache and was rushed into hospital a few times…. Gotta stop doing that lol.

Anyways who's coming to the London expo on 28th oct? I am… you all should come…

Also does any one know how to use emosp… myspace? Its tricky lol add me, I'm new and have no friends :P

Disclaimer: I own nothing cos I'm a bit of… you know… cool.

Warning: you know swearing, a bunch of queers … the usual :D.

There is a meaning to this! ... Also I apologise for being so random and for being so punchable…

LINE.THIS.IS.MY.LINE.ENVY.MY.LINE………LINE………….

The bathroom was getting hotter, and the steam was starting to make me tired… or dizzy I can't really tell. Anyway I don't care 'cause I am very angry… yes, yes I am.

"Kiba ruined my day! No, scrap that! He ruined my life!" Okay… taking it a bit too far I must admit. "Grr. Its not his fault, he was only stating the obvious…Gaaaarrrrrrrrraaaaaa!" I whined and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

The water pounded heavily, and the mirror was all fogged over by condensation, I'm always really tempted to just write messages on them... or draw a smiley face hehe… anyway.

"Don't worry Naruto okay?" Came Gaara's voice slightly distorted. Hm yeah he's right… "It's not your fault you're stupid…"

Wah? That's harsh!

"Gaara! You're meant to be comforting me you bitch! I mean like… this isn't fair! So you know… love me, make me feel better again. You're my best friend it's like… your job…"

Well that was a pretty dumb speech.

"Naruto!" Gaara yells, which almost caused me to fall off the bath. The glass door opened and Gaara appears, soaking wet, with his hair clinging to his face.

"I've been nice and have been trying to make you feel better for 3 fucking hours! Okay? Its late I'm getting tired and I'm in the shower! Another time okay?"

Oh dear… well that's a bit mean… seriously there was no need to yell at me!

"…Okay then." Yet another witty remark form Naruto. I've really gotta work on that.

He shakes his head and mumbles something incoherent and slams the shower door shut. Really I'm quite surprised it didn't break, but I guess if it did it would just be my fault because I'm annoying.

"Hmm" I pout and slide onto the bathroom floor and cross my legs. "Want any company?" I grin mischievously towards the shower but get no reply. Hmm a grumpy Gaara is never good.

Sasuke…

I can't believe I'm so caught up on a guy I've only just met and will most likely never, ever, ever meet again!

Ugh I'm so stupid!

Stupid, stupid, stupid Naruto… Eh at least I still have my looks mwaha!… hmm this could be tricky…

The water stops and then there's that weird click sound, you know the sound of the switch turning off? Well anyway that sound always really annoys me I have no idea why. Damn, see what my random ranting does? I get completely distracted… should work on that too.

The shower door opens and out comes Gaara in all his glory.

"Ohh you look nice" I grin and throw a towel that was next to me at him.

The red head glances at me and wraps the towel loosely around his waist.

"Tch. Stop perving Naruto, just 'cause you can't get Sasuke! Anyway I'm _no ones_ second choice." He smirks and walks out the bathroom.

"Just 'cause you cant get Sasuke!" I mimic in a high voice and scowl slightly, cross my arms.

"I could too! Like Kiba says he sleeps around so nya!" I yell back, then my words sink in… damn I hate it when that happens.

"Naruto" I hear Gaara's voice and look up at him now standing in the door way wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans that hang loosely off his hips.

"I think you may have just answered your own question…"

"You look nice, but still what the hell are you going on about?" I ask.

Maybe the heats getting to Gaara's head or something.

He crosses his arm against his bare chest and walk towards me. "Well you see" he starts and offers me a hand, I take it and he pulls me up. "Like you just said-"

NYEU NYEU NYEU

I grimace and cover my ears. Owwie fucking fire alarm. Something better be on fire or I'll be pissed that they're stopping Gaara from sharing his all knowing knowledge! ... Hehe.

Gaara rolls his eyes and walks out of the bathroom and into the lounge; I quickly follow him, not knowing what I'm supposed to do… 'Cause I'm bright like that.

I walk over to the front room where our shoes are all nicely lined up. Hmm best to put my shosies on or my feet will get cold … Gaara slips his trainers on and grabs his wallet and phone from the table near the door. He's a bit odd sometimes…

Gawd bloody fire bell! I don't know why they put it on for so long. It's like everyone can hear so why attempt to deafen us with playing it for so long? Morons.

As I silently fume Gaara grabs a hold of my hand and drags me through the front door (Don't worry people we lock it! Don't want someone stealing my stuff!). The corridor is full of people as we all head towards the fire exit... well this is fun… hmm I wonder why there's no one interesting living in the building, its quite boring, we've only got old people, snobs or gold diggers... Gaara and me on the other hand are just cool.

Oh great, it's our turn to go down the fire escape. Not so much fun… may I add it's a rickety old metal staircase attached to the outside wall… Eh heh…

Gaara glances at me and squeezes my hand. Then proceeds to drag me down the stairs… crap I'm gonna die!

Well you see its not that I'm scared of heights. Its just that your know… it sounds like its gonna break and we're on the forth floor…

Must keep self-occupied. Lets think…damn I hope the building isn't on fire… I have my laptop in there…

The steps creak and groan more and I look onto the green at the front of the house… damn there's a fire engine... Yep its gonna burn down.

The night air was cool and it felt quite nice… well better then it was inside, yeah we have air con and all, but still, the night air is better.

Cool a few more steps to go! Gaara lets go of my hand as we reach the bottom, where I jump off the step and proceed to trip… luckily I catch myself and save myself the embarrassment... Yeah I'm cool… I'm not a complete idiot.

The grass makes a weird crunching sound… probably from lack of water or something. I wouldn't really know considering I'm no plant expert...

I loop my finger into Gaara's belt my finger brushes against the warm skin of his back, which is still slightly damp.

Well this sucks… there's some weird yellow tape stuck in front of the apartment glass doors …

I look towards the top of the building to see if there's any smoke or fire... or if part of it has exploded. But it's kinda dark so I'm not sure if there's any smoke or what not. But I'm pretty sure there's not so –hoorah! My laptop and comics are saved!.. God I'm such a loser!

There's a bunch of snobs standing in front the door harassing some firemen, while some other people who aren't even from our building have gathered on the grass just to be nosy. By the side of the green there's a fire truck. Cool, I wanted to be a fireman when I was little... I then decided I was far too lazy.

"Hey Gaara you know what's going on?"

He turns to look at me as if I was stupid. I tend to be getting that a lot lately…

"Naruto I know as much as you know, considering we've unfortunately been in the same room for over 4 hours!"

I grin sheepishly at him and let go of his belt to skip along side of him. Yes, yes I skip. Very manly I must admit…

"So Gaara what we gonna do whilst our apartment is burning down?"

Gaara's lip turns slightly at the side as he shakes his head.

"Well right now I plan on talking to one of those fire guys and find out what's going on, I'm also using this as an excuse to get away from you when you're skipping." He shrugs slightly and carries on walking.

"Tch, Gaara if you have something to say, say it my face. Don't use my skipping as an excuse to get away from me." I pretend to pout and cross my arms as I slowly walk behind him.

Damn I think there may be a chance he's ignoring me…

Well at least the evacuating thing has got my mind of Sasuke mwaha!

Argh! Crap! Typical, I'm bloody thinking of him again…grrr!

Okay I'm just being stupid!

Okay let me think this through…

… I don't know what I'm meant to be thinking through!

Okay Naruto this is just lust, nothing else. You have his number if you want to call him or something... its cool.

I glance down at my hand feeling pretty good about myself and grin as I look down at my hand to see… nothing.

Oh my fucking god! Its gone his numbers rubbed off my fucking hand! Why did I not write it down! This is Kiba's fault. That damn dog breath jerk!

Oh god what do I do? What do I do?

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrraaaaaaa! Its gone!" I yell hysterically.

"What?" he asks panic in his eyes.

"Sasuke number!"

I see him visible twitch, turn and walk away from me…

Oppsey… "Sorry?" I offer and jog towards him. I think I may have pissed him off.

"Gaawa… you okay?" I ask cutely.

"Yeah I'm tired and you bitching don't help." He grins at me and walks slower so I can catch up.

"Excuse me!"

I turn quickly to see a man with the biggest eyebrows in the world come out from behind a fire truck. He has a bowl cut, with large eyes, a yellow hard hat and that shiny red fireman outfit.

………………Oh dear god……………..

I feel Gaara freeze next to me as eyebrows, I mean the fireman comes towards us.

"Excuse me may I help you?" he asks in a serious voice.

I hold back a grin. I'm not being nasty or anything… but hehe… I'm gonna burn in hell, I just know it.

It takes a few seconds for Gaara to regain composure… I don't blame him.

"Um… Do you know what's going on? Like, our are apartments going to burn down? Are we going to loose all our stuff?"

He shakes his head, his red hair, still damp clinging to his face.

"Well there was a suspected gas leak in the building, and we had to evacuate all the other apartments for safety reasons. It should only take a couple of minutes to check it out." He stated, whilst nodding to himself.

"If it was only going to take a couple of minutes why do it at half-ten? People are meant to be sleeping! Why not do your dumb test first, and then proceed to evacuate the building if need be! Instead of disrupting the entire building first!"

Oh dear…

"Um…" The fireman looked ever so slightly nervous at Gaara's little speech "It was a safety procedure, policy dictates…" He trailed off, looking more and more nervous

"Gaara" I whisper quietly "He was only doing his job."

"No" He replies, loud enough to be heard by the congregation outside the building "This is just stu-"

He was interrupted by a voice calling out across the courtyard. "LEE!"

All eyes turn to see the stunning black haired man that's now jogging towards us… if this was a film... it would be all slow-mo.

Wow everyone's dream… a hot fireman…

Cool!

This guys was around Gaara's height, maybe a bit bigger, he had long, pitch black hair that was tied loosely to keep out of his pale face, and white eyes… they're really creepy… kinda remind me of Hinata's, but, you know… cooler.

"The results are all negative, the pressures fine. So false alarm, every one can go back into the building."

His eyes graze over us and I suddenly shrink. He's kinda intimidating.

Lee nods enthusiastically, he looks at Gaara nervously and backs away, personally I don't blame him. If I were him I would have ran miles away by now.

"Oi! Where do you think your going?" Gaara demands angrily crossing his muscular arms over his ever more masculine chest.

What the hell? Eyebrows don't just stand there run far, far away!

Tch, some people are just stupid.

"I'm sorry" says hot fireman, his voice low and husky. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah I don't see why we have to be called out of our building just for some stupid test. Can't you do the test if it's so quick to do, whilst were in there and then evacuate us if need be?" this time his voice isn't _that_ angry.

Christ trust Gaara to be the only person ever to bitch to a fireman. Oh my, just think if someone ever tried arresting him for like running some one over. That'd be hilarious! Oh my god what do you think you're doing? You're trying to arrest me? How fucking stupid are you, so what if I hit the guy? Its _his_ fault he got in _my_ fucking way!

But I'm pretty sure he can't drive (legally) yet, so were safe for a bit…

The fire man looks slightly taken back… for like a split second, then he smirked. What is it with pale black haired guys and smirking?

I bet they have sort of secret club or something stupid like that.

He unzips his bright red jacket to reveal a tight black t showing off a nice firm body. He hands his jacket to Lee and tells him to put it in the truck. Lee looks extremely grateful and runs away.

"I'm sorry, um…?"

"Gaara"

The fire man grins and continues (am getting creepy vibes from this guy).

"These are all safety precautions that we need to go through. We take these precautions so we can _save lives_ and _help_ people, because that's our_ job_."… Okay his voice is now kinda sounding… seductive?

Wtf?

Oh god! He's hitting on Gaara!

Hah!

"We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to innocent people, because we're here to protect and assist to those in need. To help when things get _hot. _Because I'm a fireman."

I cross my arms, roll my eyes and turn the other way.

Christ this guy is pretty much saying "Hey! I'm a fireman, fuck me!" that's cheating! Plus Gaara would never fall for that.

My guess is that he's gonna punch him or something…

I turn back round to see Gaara and Mr. I'm a fireman to-

"GAARA!" I yell absolutely gob smacked.

It's a, it's just. Why are they _kissing_?

What the ? Okay I just missed something. One minute they're talking, the next they're playing tonsil hockey… greaaatttttttttt I'm confused.

Gaara pulls away from… the guy. Face flushed hands tangled in the guy's hair and slightly red lips.

"What?" he says as if its perfectly normal to just start making out with some guy.

"He's a fireman!"

The guy with the creepy eyes nod and they go back to making out…

Okay… I've gotta become a fireman…

Okay here comes the decision that all good friends have to make at least once in there life- do I: A) let him carry on kissing the hot fire man who he'd only just met like 3 minutes ago or, B) drag him away whilst claiming he's gonna die of some from of hepatitis…

Damn today is not my day…

Well Gaara's a big boy. I'm sure he can look after himself.

A loud moan comes from one of them, my eyes widen and I look around nervously, now debating on whether or not to run away…

I suddenly notice there's like barely anyone still standing outside.

"ah-hum." I clear my throat hoping to catch there attention… apparently not…

"AH- hum"….

"AH-HU"

"What Naruto!" I look again at Gaara's very angry looking face… now would be a time to run… I've been thinking that a lot today…

"Umm. Well people are going in now and I was thinking, you know its getting late and um."

What's this? The great Uzumaki is nervous!... See this is the effect of Gaara… he's scary.

Great now he's glaring at me. Yeah. well I don't like you either right now!

"He's right" came the fireman voice breaking the uncomfortable silence, and for that alone_ I_ would have kissed him! "Its late, like you said and you must be getting tired, and anyway I've gotta go." He takes Gaara's hands and presses a light kiss on it.

What's this? The great Uzumaki is jealous?... most likely…I glance down at my hand where the number once was and sighed… see that would have been a great tattoo!

"And this-" he says pulling out Gaara's phone and pressing on the keypad. " Is if you ever feel hot and bothered, or to whether or not you fancy going out on Friday around 7ish?" he smirked and slid the phone slowly into his pocket again. And with that he left….

Yup black haired guys are weird…

END.THIS.IS.THE.END.END.END.END

To be continued.

Well that was fun… I assure you there is some meaning to this chapter!

Anyway review me if ya love me... And you know… don't if you don't…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!!! Bet ya all gave up on me and didn't expect to see me again…. ever…. um yeah sorry 'bout that I suck okay? Can't be helped.

Also I think you'll all be very happy to know that some crazy drunk yelled at me about my grammar and pronunciation whilst being at a train station… it was odd I was like "ARGHHH WHO SENT YOU!?!?!"

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own Naruto

Warning: yaoi, swearing the usual…. Plus I'm really annoying. Bad garmmer as usual…. I think my beta vanished or something. Characters are ooc too… so yeah that's it.

XLINEX

"Naruto….. Naruto stop looking at me like that…. I'm being serious its just creepy… _stop it_!" Gaara hisses out between clenched teeth. But alas I am unfazed!

He finally lets out a sigh and shakes his head causing red strands to fly around his face; his uniform all together looked messy and wrinkled…. Yes_ uniform. _In school yet again for a lovely Thursday morning... Typical.

I carry on staring…

"You know you're very judgemental for someone who spent most of yesterday obsessing over a certain tattoo artist!"

Pfft whatever…

"So? At least I didn't kiss him and at least _I knew his name_!!"

Now don't get me wrong people I'm not mad or jealous of anything I'm just shocked. Yes still in disbelief of Gaara's unusual actions.

"Actually his name is Hyuuga Neji," he drawls out. "He's 22 and lives in an apartment by himself in New Lane, he works for his uncle at the fire station, he likes sushi and he's trying to quit smoking right now." He states smugly, arms folded and generally looking rather superior…

"All that from a kiss huh?"

Gaara smirks at me and leans across the maths table. "What can I say? I'm a good kisser. And you creepishly blank out for like 20 minutes a go… if I were you I'd get that checked out."

"I see." I make a weird clicking sound with my tongue and nod.

……"He was hot through wasn't he?" Gaara nudges me with his arm and grins.

My face lights up as I let out a laugh "very much so." I glance to the desk in front of us momentarily as I realised something very daunting. "Hey where's Kiba?"

"Hm" he quickly looks down at his watch and then back to me "well I guess as its not even 11 yet I'm gonna say he's sleeping somewhere."

"Like the toilets?" his face suddenly scrunches up with a look that clearly says "what are you a fucking idiot or something?" yeah. You know the one.

"Naruto why on earth would he be in a toilet?" I shrug nonchalantly and let out a sigh.

"If you're thinking about that Sasuke kid again I'm gonna smack you." Grumbles the red head.

"Of cause I'm not."… Okay maybe a little but that doesn't even count!

He smiles sympathetically at me and pats my shoulder… yeah because I didn't feel pathetic enough as it is!! I, Uzumaki do not need your pity! But I wouldn't say no to hugs.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll bump into him randomly sooner or later and he'll fall madly in love with you, and then you wont even need his number because he'd of already moved in… or something." His tone pretty much dead throughout his speech, so yah only Gaara could say something that nice in a monotone voice… takes real talent you know?

"I told you I'm not thinking about him" I try to smile but I'm sure it comes out looking like some sort of facial twitch… not very attractive at all.

A bored expression comes over his face as he rolls his eyes. "Sure your not, I'm simply putting in an in-"

"SORRY I'M LATE MISS!" and with that Kiba bursts through the door, cheeks tinted pink hair tousled and panting heavily... What has this kid been doing running a bloody _marathon_?

"KIBA! The stoat woman at the front of the class yells and stamps her foot as she crosses her arms her mouth forming into a thin tight line… "So do you care to explain, young sir, to why you are 35 minutes _late_ to _my_ lesson?"

He grins nervously and places his hand behind his head " ya' see 'bout that miss…" the whole class watches him eagerly in silence… poor guy. "well… ya' know?" he finishes stupidly.

"No I do not know! Just go and take a seat for now, you'll be joining me after school." The stern woman growls out angrily as "dumbass" is called out by a blonde on the other side of the room –Ino.

The brown haired teen rolls his eyes and holds tightly onto his bag as he makes his way to the back of the class room and sits down in front of Gaara and myself. As soon as the class goes back to normal he turns round with the biggest grin on his face.

"We thought you were asleep in the toilets." Kiba's mouth opens dumbly for a few seconds and I realise just how stupid I sound…

"No _Naruto_ thought you were asleep by the toilets"

"Um… okay then." He eyes us suspiciously for a moment until he decides to open his mouth again. "Well any way, I've just got the rest of it done!!" he looks around the room excitedly and then pulls the top of his shirt down to reveal inky black letters.

"Oh I like that" I grin.

"Yeah! It well hurts! Oh and you remember that Sasuke guy right?" hmm for a second there I'm pretty sure that my eyes bulged out of my head as I nod enthusiastically urging him to continue. "Yeah well he asked about you." And then he's shrugs as though it's not that big of thing…

"Hm yes and this being the guy who _oh so wasn't_ thinking about "that Sasuke guy" Gaara pipes in sarcastically.

Kiba gives another confused look at us and starts to copy my maths work.

Hey this doesn't make sense…"Hey didn't you say that it would be better for me to you know, well, avoid him?"

"Yyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" he drawls out. " 'pparently I was wrong." He shrugs and carries on writing.

Yeah that's right… he just shrugs…

"Um, _what_?" I manage to grind out between clenched teeth.

"Yeah 'pparently he's a good guy." He nods and continues to scrawl out my answers.

" "Good guy" meaning what, that he's not easy? Or generally interested in me? And doesn't give his number to everyone?" yeah as you can tell I'm trying not to be angry…

"Shit Naruto, how am I meant to know?"

"FOR FUCK SAKE KIBA!!!!" I yell frustrated. Gaara smirks and Kiba looks terrified.

"UZUMAKI, you _**also**_ will be joining us after class!" the short woman yells.

"_WHAT_!?" oh for fuck sake!

XLINEX

So yeah detention with Kiba was rather uneventful and mind numbingly boring, we had to write out:

"I am an idiot and do not know how to behave properly in a classroom environment."

500 times!!!!

Yeah really helping with self esteem. Anyway I find myself quite happily walking through the streets after dropping Kiba home because apparently he gets bored and lonely… what a whiney fucking idiot, and I still didn't find anything else about Sasuke! Grr he just kept repeating "he's a good guy Naruto that's it". Real helpful, I know.

So anyway off home now, back to Gaara… I also have a really odd urge to watch Disney films, so I'm hoping we have some in the apartment otherwise I'll be bored. Hopefully Aladdin because that film is- Oh my god!! It's Sasuke! OH MY GAWWDDDD he looks HAWT! Quick Naruto talk to him! No!... but I miss him. Tch now I'm just being silly.

Just be cool. I'll be okay. Yeah I can be cool…

I finally catch up to him, he hasn't notice yet. Quick think of something to say Naruto!

"Excuse me sir." I ask and he finally turns round. My heart starts hammering. His slightly surprised face twisting into a smirk. "I'm doing a survey on what hot young males think about idiotic blondes losing there numbers?"

…God… I hate myself… where the fuck did that come from?!?! Well… may as well carry on… yes I also am dieing on the inside.

"Well-"

"Ah-ah" I cut him off by placing a hand in front of his mouth. Sasuke was stunning. Absolutely beautiful. Gaara was right. This could very well be fate… I am really hoping he can't read my mind…

Sasuke's smirk was replaced by a slight smile, his usual porcelain features were now tainted with a pink colour. Oh yes I rock!

"First I need to take in some details; full name, contact number and whether your free tomorrow night?" I ask cheekily. Anyone notice how smooth I am? No? Well me neither.

"But I was always told _not_ to give my personal details away!" Sasuke said putting on a cute shocked voice, which basically just screamed "molest me!" Grand. Sasuke takes a step towards me and looks up with his large onyx eyes titling his head slightly to the side.

"Ah but this is purely _scientific _research" I urge grinning looking like a complete fool.

"Oh well in that case, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He drawls out making his voice low and husky "And my thoughts of blondes losing my number is well, they're blonde it's to be expected." His voice suddenly not husky, or hot and defiantly not full of amusement as he crossed his arms firmly against his chest. "And no I'm not free tomorrow night."

"Oh." I chew on my lip and divert my gaze…. Well this is grand.

Suddenly his hand touches my face and turns me to face him once again. "But I guess I can be free now." He smiles and let's go of my face just as a stupid grin spreads over it.

I open my mouth suddenly but "on one condition" comes out of his.

I raise my eyebrow curiously "and what would that be?" I ask.

"Gimme your phone."………….

"So… you're. Um…. _Mugging_ me?"

Sasuke's hand suddenly darts up to whack me round the head his eyes narrowed dangerously. "No you moron! I _was_ going to give you my _number_!" He hisses.

See only an idiot would even think of suggesting that! I swear I have some stupid radar which always sends a signal of when I can fuck something up!!!

"Temper, temper" I say shaking my head… slightly to hide my embarrassment.

A half smirk graces his lips as he mutters something like "whatever dobe."

Oh my gawd what a biatch!

"So are you taking me out or what?" Sasuke asks brushing his dark hair from his face, his smirk now in its usual place.

"Well I _was _going to but I changed my mind." I retort. Ohh the irony

"Well your loss." he shrugs and begins to walk off.

Oh my god! You have got to be kidding me! Sasuke not just hot, but a frickin' head case too!

"Oi!" I yell and he stops. And turns. I look him up and down he's wearing slightly fitted warn jeans and a type black T saying "TRASH", and in the shade like this his tattoos look like a separate top or something. "You're going the wrong way, _**we're**_going this way."

He glances at me with a quirked eyebrow. "And why would I possibly want to go that way?" his voice deep and full of mischief.

"Why? Because I'm taking you out for coffee, your going to enjoy and because I'm hot **okay**?" I state rather matter of factly and fold my arms across my chest.

"Well I can't really argue with _that_ can I?"

"No, no you can't" I state again rather authoritivly. Sasuke grins flirtatiously tilting his head to the side and mutters something under his breath. He walks up to me with a lazy expression, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Just thought you'd like to know." He starts. "I don't drink coffee."

"…shut up…"

XLINEX

So I take him to Dinky Diner, the best place for fries and insane coffee which will give you caffeine high for days! (Which can't be very healthy at all).

We sit down on the tacky yellow chairs and Sasuke wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"Hm and here I was expecting the whole candle lit dinners with violinists the whole lot." He says getting as comfortable as he can in the seat across from me.

"Ah quit your complaining! Plus if I had planned something like that you'd think I was up to no good!" I tap my nose and look over at him.

"What like woo me? No, no we can't have _that_ now can we?" yup Sasuke's voice now dripping with sarcasm as he rolls his eyes.

"Nope not me, only a creep would do something like that!" I grin at him again which promptly earns me a swift kick under the table, as I call the waitress over.

She smiles politely and her eyes linger on us for a bit too long to even consider "normal".

"Can I do- aum what can I get for you?" that sugary sweet smile never leaving her lips.

"I'll have a coffee and he'll have a…"

"Pepsi." He nods.

"Yeah" I mutter eyeing him up, she bobs a bit then walks away. "A Pepsi fan huh? You disgust me."

He smirks and shakes his head "so Mr Naruto how's your arm holding out?"

I chuckle slightly and pull up the sleeve of my white school shirt to reveal the thick ring (yes it's only the shirt and pants so I look some what okay). "Heh its gone kinda scabby but looking quite good."

"That's healing quite nicely. So glad you got it done Mr. I'm-afraid-of-needles" he smiles at me mockingly and leans across the table.

"Wow and to think I was worried that you'd have forgotten about me." I roll my eyes and my face breaks into a smile as the girl comes back with my coffee and Sasuke watered down coke.

"What some one as fun and quirky as you? I think not! Plus you purdy" he says with his ever lasting smirk. Sasuke then grins and leans back in his seat. "Nice change though considering most the time I get the really fat old bikers who like to have peculiar things tattooed on peculiar places that people like to think don't exist on them, then they always end up saying "why is the girly-boy doing a mans job?" god I _love_ working there" he ends sarcastically.

My face cracks into a grin as I begin to imagine Sasuke being the "girl-boy" he is and stabbing some unsuspecting biker to death with a needle… nice.

"Aww I'm sure they don't mean that. You're not a girly-boy, your just purdy." I snicker.

"Purdy? 'scuse me but I'm a fucking _god. _"

"Yeah he's modest too."

A lazy smile crosses his lips as he leans onto the table "all part of my charm" he replies in a husky voice before taking a long sip out of his Pepsi his eyes staying on me looking dark and seductive. That's right Sasuke's the only person to make drinking Pepsi look hot.

Okay so maybe he is right. He is a fucking god.

"Anyway I wasn't that bad with the needle though, was I?"

"No not really, after a while you did seem to calm considerable, I like to think that I was apart of that. Though normally I must admit I have quite the opposite effect." He smile innocently and rubs my leg with his foot under the table… well this is pleasant.

"Hmm I can tell." I mumble languorously.

Never had I met someone so egoistic this is insane! But I still can't not help but agree it everything he's saying.

He looks up and grins, his cobalt eyes sparkling with mischief. God my stomach just dropped- ohh the yummy tummy feeling! (Basically Kiba's obscure version of what was formally known as the "butterflies".)

I sit back and take the first chug of my coffee but not so much in a seductive manner but more so like "god it's hot in here. Why is it so suddenly hot?"

We carry on talking comfortably with conversation running smoothly; it's kind of like when you bump into someone that you haven't seen in like forever and your like "damn what do I say to them?" But then it turns out you have quite a lot to say?... yeah just like that.

So 5 coffees and 7 Pepsi's later we decide to leave. Its now round 10:30 (yeah late I know!) and its finally gotten dark, there's a slight chill in the air but asides from that its fine.

"So?" I ask finally walking down the narrow street.

"What you gonna mug me?" he says not really paying me attention but just looking ahead of himself.

"Depends are you gonna give me your number?"

"Depends what does mugging me involve? If it's throwing me down and feeling me for my "belongings" then no, you can't have my number." I chuckles and licks his bottle lip subconsciously. Damn he is hot.

"Hmm." I tilt my head as if in consideration. "Sorry but no mugging till at_ least_ the second date."

He grins playfully at me and pushes my arm gently "oh so this is a date now is it?" mischief never leaving his voice.

"GOD YES!!!! You've been on my mind since I first met you! Your stunning a prick at times but you just so you! If I were a woman I would want your beautiful, beautiful children!!!" … yeah I could imagine _that_ going down well… I'm really hoping he can't read my mind now or I'd be fucked…

"Um I don't know… you?"

Sasuke stops and stands there with a generally confused look on his face. Oh god! I feel like I've jut fucked everything up! I smile uneasily at him and begin to look around.

"Um I say we call it. a. meeting…I guess"

We stand there together in an awkward silence, with both of us taking a sudden interest to the floor…

"Well this is awkward." I snicker. To say the least I am not very good with moments like this but luckily neither is he.

"Could be worse could be like one of those dreams were you suddenly become naked…" he states and I can't actually tell if he's being serious or not. I smile anyway.

"Yeah I guess that would be quite odd."

"Unless of course you were called Kiba." The corner of his mouth turns slightly as he bites his lip sexily. And with that we carry on down the scarcely lit street.

Well I feel brilliant! And what's this? His hand gently brushing mine? Damn his hands are so cold I almost pull away… almost.

"Come on you're too slow!" and with that his cold hand grabs mine and begins to tug me along. A smile etches out on my lips as I continued to be dragged along.

"You just wanted a reason to hold my hand." I grin and I can see the tips of his ears turn a violet red.

"Did I ask for your input!?!" he snaps and slows the pace; I then tangled my finger with his and squeeze slightly.

"It's good." I say having absolutely no idea to what I am actually referring too. He just ends up giving me an awkward sideways glance.

"I guess." He replies, I laugh and pull my hand away from his wrapping an arm around his slim shoulders and pulling him into me. Sasuke then looking at the ground loosely wraps an arm around my waist. Yes the yummy tummy feeling is back in action!

We turn the corner ad come to a much richer part of town with big fancy houses and apartments. "Hm rich bastards" he mutters, my face heating up dramatically.

"Ummm yeah…. So I live here." I smile sheepishly and loosen my hold on him slightly.

"What the?!" he looks a me, then at the apartments and houses….. Then back to me again in astonishment. "Seriously?" I nod in reply. "Well fuck…. I'm never taking you back to mine and Sakura's place. So then, um, you're all rich and stuff?" he asks awkwardly and I almost laugh.

I let out a low chuckle instead and shake my head. "Nope sorry not me, Gaara's the filthy rich one, I just live there."

"Got ya, well it's nice all the same." He shrugs and I feel the material of my shirt shift with his arm. I drop his shoulder and go back to holding his cold hand. He tugs me along as we walk down the fancy street, until we're finally at my building. I squeeze his hand and we stop walking.

Hm grand uncomfortable silences. Okay well, I'm just gonna go and embarrass myself now!!

"Well I think as ya know I brought you Pepsi we had a good time and I just walked home holding your hand that this makes it date worthy! So I say we just had our fist date!" I erupt letting go of his hand and now feeling like an idiot… Told you I as gonna embarrass myself.

He stares blankly at me, then a sly look crawls onto his face.

…Ah crap…

"Date? Hm I think we could do a lot better for a first date. Ya know you could woo me take me out for dinner, a movie maybe?"

"Fine then, how about first kiss worthy then?" I blurt out. Making an embarrassing moment _worse_. Seriously words just seem to be spewing out of my mouth right now.

"pfft you wish" he says stubbornly looking up through his narrow eyes and thick lashes.

"We-well I was just thinking!!!" I end up yelling but his hand darts up again, and before anything comes to mind his hand goes to the back of my neck and pulls us together. His body presses against mine, our lips, his lips. We stay like that only for a second for a quick chaste kiss it wasn't particularly romantic or profound but it still left me silent and buzzing with excitement.

"Hm you think too much." Sasuke lets out a sigh and rests his forehead against mine as he gently rubs the back of my neck.

"Well…. I think that was good." My face hurts as I try not to smile, in case of ruining our moment or something.

Sasuke glares up at me and then looks to the floor his cheeks once again sporting a pink flush. "What have I told you about thinking?" he tugs on my shirt embarrassingly as I wrap my arms around him and pull the raven haired teen into me.

"wh- what are you doing!?"

"I'm enjoying the moment dumbass"

"Dobe" he mumbles wrapping his hands into the material of my shirt and presses his face into the crook in my neck, his breath rushing by.

This…. This is AWESOME!!!!! I relish in his warmth and peculiar scent as I hug his smaller frame into me, and then the thought of Gaara comes into my head.

"I gotta go up now."

Sasuke pulls back and clears his throat "um, yeah I've got to go as well…"

I look down to him and he slowly meets my eyes. "First date material?" I grin as he lets out a sigh.

"Yeah. A worthy first date."

And with that he's off.

SHIT!!!! I _**still**_ don't have his number!!!!!

XLINEX

"Hey honey I'm home!" I cheerfully open the door and kick off my shoes in the hall. "Hey? Gaara you in?"

Eerie silence greets me as I slowly move through the apartment. "Gaara?" the sound of cheering can be heard from the TV. I walk into the dark room where Gaara's sitting on the couch the light from the TV illuminating his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask slowly, though I already know the reason. Gaara only gets like this when his fathers involved.

"_**Dad**_" he sneers "thinks it would be a _good_ idea to meet up and have lunch sometime."

"Lunch" with Gaara's dad always meant awkward silences, glaring and rows which almost gets them kicked out until he drops the name Sabaku.

Yup that's right mafia ties…. How hard core is Gaara?!?!

"Hmm" so I'm hoping this comes out as sympathetically, but I can never be to sure.

I sit down on the plush couch and pull him into me, his arms gliding round my waist comfortably, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Want me to smack him with a brick or some'in?"

"Yeah _that'll_ work." He mutters but at least I can feel the smile on his face now.

"It'll be fun when it lasts."

"Hm- anyway where have you been its almost 11!?!"

"Ahum." I blush pathetically and bite my tongue. "Err- with Sasuke."

"Wow…." He stares. "So you did just randomly bump into him then?" He asks in disbelief. I blush more then humanly impossible and nod. "So you got his number then?"

"UGH NO!!!" I growl. "I swear I'm such a fucking idiot!!"

He chuckles lightly and I snuggle into him as Jeremy Kyle comes on. "Don't worry you'll see him soon enough and get it then… or we can just stalk him and find out where he lives instead."….. Um… okay…

"Your crazy" I pretty much crush the redhead in some crazy hug thing as I laugh. "Well I had a date with him today! It wasn't a date at fist but you know! And I took him out for coffee and we kissed!! And it was brilliant!"

Yes I am very aware that I am sounding like a teenage girl right now but hey… I don't care.

Gaara looks at me awkwardly and then laughs…nice. "Well as long as you're happy."

"You too." I grin motioning to the smile. "But he _**kissed**_ me!" I grin excitedly.

"Yeah well I'm hoping to fuck Neji soon." He looks at me again. "Wait _he_ kissed _you_…. I thought you were meant to be the manly one in the relationship _thing_."

"Hey!" I yell, yeah that was a blow to my manhood he's seen how girly Sasuke is!!! "I _am_ the MANLY one!!... Hey I wonder who would top out of us."

"You're fucking weird…. And I would." He smirks and sits up properly on the couch and lets his arm rest on the back lazily.

I pout and cross my arms tightly. "So I would top with Sasuke."

"I'm bottom with Neji…" Gaara says absent mindedly watching TV.

"Huh why?"

"Because." He states with a raised eyebrow whilst nodding his head. "He's a fireman."

XLINEX

Yeah that bit was just there because Neji didn't make it into this chapter… what a loser.

Also I noticed I have more alerts then reviews D you people suck gimme reviews (yeah I'm childish and I don't care!)

So yeah review me!!!!!!! 'cause I'm nifty!!!!! (Though you probably wont now because your all thinking "what a bitch"….. sorry guys D!!!)

XXXXX till next time DR OBERTS


End file.
